


Getting her own Black

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily catches James doing something and that sends her off looking for her own Black brother with whom to exact revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting her own Black

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the dreadful pun in the title, I couldn't resist it. This is my first time writing het smut, I hope it's ok. I'm really grateful to [](http://scabbyfish.livejournal.com/profile)[**scabbyfish**](http://scabbyfish.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to [](http://hereticalvision.livejournal.com/profile)[**hereticalvision**](http://hereticalvision.livejournal.com/) and [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/) for their encouragement and suggestions. This was written for the [](http://mwpp.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mwpp.livejournal.com/)**mwpp** Marauder Rare Pairs fest.  
>  **Warnings:** Contains explicit het and slash sex. Oral sex. Vaginal penetration. They are all quite young, bordering on too young, but old enough to have sex legally under British law.  
> 

Lily smiled to herself in the dark. She was going to have to head back to her own dorm soon, but for now she was enjoying James' bed too much. Life was good: she was Head Girl, N.E.W.T.s were nearly over and she had the best boyfriend in the school. Maybe sneaking into his bed at night wasn't the most responsible thing a Head Girl could do, but it was worth it. If a little of his rebelliousness had rubbed off on her, she was sure that her calming influence on him had been far greater.

She sighed happily. He had matured, and he had been worth the wait. She stretched out an arm to stroke his skin beside her.

He was not there. Sitting up, she patted stupidly at the bed. She was alone. It was his bed, though. She wasn't back in her own dorm. She knew because she could smell him. It was a boy smell, but it was one she liked now. Well, she loved it now. She breathed it in as she lay back down and waited for him to get back from the bathroom or wherever he was.

For months after they had started going out with each other she had made him play the slow game of permitted stages: holding hands, closed-mouth kisses, kissing with tongues, then she had rationed out the areas he was allowed to touch first with his hands, then mouth, then finally his cock. And then at last she had given him her virginity, had laid it out for him like a well set table or a wrapped gift.

It hadn't been as bad as she had expected it to be. Her mother had told her tales of blood and pain to try to scare her into purity, worried about the distance between them and wishing she could watch and guide her daughter from close at hand. But actually, Lily had liked doing it.

That first time, they had locked the Prefects' bathroom and done it there. It had only taken a few fucks for them to want it every night. They wanted to sleep together, too, like a married couple. Soon that's what they would be. They had talked about it and had promised each other. Waiting chastely in order to comply with school rules felt like a pointless waste. It was only for a few weeks and they'd hardly get expelled now, would they? So Lily borrowed James' invisibility cloak every night and snuck up to the dorm he shared with three other boys.

Most nights, as they lay curled naked against each other, Lily would hear the snuffles and snores of those other boys. That felt as daring as the sex itself. She had been illicitly invited into this lair of masculinity. She didn't have a brother and being educated alongside boys hadn't made them any less exotic to Lily.

Tonight, though, she realised, the room was quiet. It was too quiet, as though it had been muffled with a charm. James knew one which they used to prevent his room-mates hearing their lovemaking. It felt as though she was on the other side of something like that now. Maybe one of the boys was wanking.

She sniggered. She couldn't help wondering who it was, but she did try to stop herself from picturing them: poor little Peter who spent his life scrabbling to keep up with his friends, or strange but polite Remus, or frighteningly handsome and cocksure Sirius.

James was taking his time. She cast a _tempus_ , knowing she would have to be back in her own bed before the other girls noticed she was gone. A couple of them were jealous enough to tell tales. Dawn was early at this time of year; not yet but only a few hours away. She might as well go now as she was awake, she just wanted to see James before she went, to say "Good morning" and "Goodbye for now", and to take a quick kiss away with her.

She Summoned her nightdress and put it on as she waited. Her stomach started to knot. He had been gone too long, perhaps something was wrong. He might be ill.

Lily shrank from the idea of checking the bathroom to find out. There might be another of the boys in there – which would be mortifying. Also it stank of urine and body odour and damp towels. He could be crying out, though, and with this Silencing Charm in place she would never know.

She slipped out between the bed curtains. It was almost dark in the room, but there was a glow of light coming from Sirius' bed. His curtains were drawn tight shut. He must have been awake in there, perhaps reading or something. She didn't remember ever seeing him read. Perhaps he was finally doing some panicked, last-minute revision. In any event, he seemed to be the only one awake. As her eyes adjusted she saw that the bathroom door was open and it was dark inside there. She might ask Sirius if he knew where James was. But then he might have been the one who had cast the charm, he might be masturbating. She certainly didn't want to disturb that! How embarrassing.

But surely he would do that in the dark. Why would he watch himself? She had only done it a few times but she couldn't have managed it if she'd seen her sticky fingers and her folds. That would have been too disgusting and too strange.

She hesitated. Perhaps she should just leave. She would see James at breakfast.

If something was hurting James, though, and she hadn't even tried to help then she would never forgive herself. She tiptoed towards Sirius' bed. She would just peek through a gap in the curtains and see if it would be all right to talk to him.

She walked around the bed. It shuddered slightly, but there was no noise. The curtains were closed tight. At the foot of the bed, near one of the posts, there was a small gape at which she positioned herself .

She saw bare, glistening skin and pulled back. Then her mind processed what she thought she had seen and she found herself looking again to be sure.

Sirius was kneeling up naked in the middle of the bed. The sheets were all askew. His eyes were open. His hands ran over the naked back of someone else. She was going to pull away again, but he had seen her. He stared right at her. His mouth tightened from a slack breathlessness to a full, proper smile. He spoke, but no sound reached her.

He must have brought a girl up into his own bed. But who? She knew she should have been sneaking away, but she looked down anyway, down at the body on all-fours in front of Sirius Black. Not a girl. She couldn't pretend it was a girl. The head moved backwards and forwards at Sirius' groin. Black, unruly hair like –

She did not finish the thought.

Sirius watched her try not to make sense of what she saw. He looked triumphant. He ran his hands through the messy hair and said something again. She tried not to read his lips. Then he swept the boy's fringe up and away from his face.

She saw everything. She saw the base of Sirius' spit-shining cock sliding quickly in and out of a mouth. She saw his dark body hair and the swing of his testicles. She saw the face. She recognised it. Then Sirius called out again and there was no mistaking that the name his mouth formed was "James".

Her guts froze and clenched and churned at once. She closed her eyes and stumbled backwards, not sure if she was going to vomit or faint or just lie down and die right there and then. Her James! Why was he doing that? He looked like he knew what he was doing, too. She knew _she_ didn't. She'd only tried it a couple of times and it had been awkward, not like that. Their bodies had been slick and synchronised. They knew those positions.

She ran and fell, crawled and got up again, scrambled towards the door: lost in the dark and blinded by tears.

In her nightdress and bare feet she ran down the stairs, through the Common Room and into the school. Her body took her and her mind closed down until the cold of the dungeon stone on her soles roused her.

She was heading towards the Slytherin rooms, she realised. She was running to the place she had run to when she had felt homesick or overwhelmed as a first and second year. She stopped herself, the momentum drawing her another few steps.

There was no point. Severus had been her friend then and he had made everything feel better. He had been the piece of home in this strange school. He had been her bridge, understanding her Muggle confusions and the Wizarding explanations, too.

She couldn't go to Severus now. Never again. Their argument had been too terrible. She certainly couldn't go to him and tell him that he had been right about James. Severus had told her all along that James and Sirius were thoughtless, heartless, arrogant, rich boys who did just whatever they wanted. Lily's mind conjured the expression on Sirius' face. He wasn't just uncaring, he had been revelling in hurting her. And James was no better. Was he?

She could never admit that to Severus. She had chosen her House-mates over him. She had trusted them. Severus had been right; he must never know that. Lily had been so sure that she was the one who knew.

Having cut Severus out of her life, now she had nobody to turn to. She sniffed hard and wiped her hands over her face. Was that true? She had friends now. They would help her. They were all upstairs in Gryffindor Tower. There was no point in her being here, frozen, in the dungeons. Nobody in Slytherin was going to comfort her tonight. She turned back. The slapping of her feet echoed in the corridor.

"Girl! What are you doing out of bed?"

She turned sharply. She had got used to being respected. Automatically she replied, "I could ask the same of you."

There was a boy in the shadows a few feet back. His boot heels tapped smartly as he approached her. "I was roused by the wards." He tapped his wand to his chest and his Prefect badge illuminated itself.

Lily's shoulders sank. She dropped her arrogance. She was, after all, the one in the wrong here. She even muttered an apology.

The light was behind the Prefect so she still couldn't see his face, but evidently he had just recognised hers. He stopped walking and tipped his head to one side before hissing in wonder, "Miss Evans?"

She nodded crisply, trying to muster the authority of her position as Head Girl. It was difficult without underwear or footwear at a little less than five foot tall. In addition, it was the middle of the night and she had no good reason for being where she was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She recognised his voice and for some reason that recognition made her dislike him. Then he took one more step forward, towards her, closer to the nearest torch on the wall. His hair was long and dark. He made her think of Sirius, and that was why her teeth had clenched. One more step and she realised who he was. Regulus Black. And then, belatedly, she remembered that Regulus was a sixth year Slytherin Prefect.

"Mr Black," she said, adding "Regulus," to remind herself that this was not the Black brother who she now hated. "You are very efficient. I'm impressed."

Sounding confused, he asked, "Is this some kind of test then?"

It would have been so easy to go with that. Lily briefly contemplated the lie: she was checking out the House's security systems and he had passed. What would the repercussions be, though? She sighed. She was no Marauder: lies and tricks and deceit did not come easily to her, and they were not fun. Nor did she want to be like James and his friends. Not any more.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Regulus. I was just thinking about things and I ended up here. It's late. We should both go back to bed."

"Oh, all right then." There was unmistakable disappointment in his voice.

Lily looked at Regulus Black and she stopped thinking about herself and really thought about what she saw. He was as tall as his brother, with hair as long and dark and eyes as grey. His voice was almost the same, too. But he wasn't Sirius. Sirius would never have been made a Prefect. She knew how diligent and dedicated Regulus was. And now she thought she saw compassion, too, or some similar softness about him. She moved closer to him and saw where his gaze went.

Without a bra on, her breasts swayed as she walked. It was cold and she could feel that her nipples were poking at the thin fabric of her nightie.

"I'll see you at the Prefect meeting after lunch," she said.

His eyes made a dash for her face. "Yes," he whispered. He swallowed.

She kept walking until there was only a foot between them. Regulus chewed at his lips. His eyes kept up a frenzied dance between her eyes and her chest. There was a sheen of perspiration over his forehead in spite of the temperature. She recalled the sweat of Sirius' naked body. She had a choice to make.

He wanted her and she wanted revenge. If James could snag a handsome Black then so could she. _Sauce for the goose_ , she thought. This would be easy.

She raised a hand and touched Regulus' shoulder. He twitched. He stared at her.

Easy but wrong. Wrong to whom, though? Only James and he deserved this.

"Will you be able to get back to sleep?" she asked. "Now that I've woken you?" She made her voice deep and soft.

In contrast, Regulus managed barely a squeak as he answered, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes and ran her tongue slowly over her lips. When she raised her other hand to his other shoulder, his head dipped to watch the rearrangement of her breasts. She held the pause for long moments before asking, "Would you like to touch them?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mind, and you seem to be fascinated by them."

"Sorry. I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind," she said again. "In fact, I'd rather like it."

"But Potter, he'll --"

"Never know." Only she fully intended to tell him. Otherwise what was the point?

Regulus lifted his right hand, and then noticed the wand in it. He stowed it carefully up his sleeve. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She exaggerated the pout caused by saying the U.

He puffed out a short breath then moved both of his hands towards her, his eyes on his own hands. "Er, both of them?" he checked.

She took hold of his wrists and placed his palms over her nipples. He closed his eyes. Then, gradually, gently, he curled his fingers until he was cupping her breasts. "How's that?" she asked.

"Oh. Lovely. Thanks."

She rubbed his hands against her and moaned softly. He squeezed his left hand lightly, experimentally. She hummed her approval. His next movement was more confident. Letting go of his wrists, she stroked his chest with one hand and laid the other on his waist.

"I suppose you might as well kiss me then," she said.

"Mmm?" He kept kneading lightly at her chest but looked up to her mouth. "Yes?"

She closed the distance between them. His lips were dry and they took a while to move, but then they caught her rhythm and when she pressed her tongue into his mouth, he opened it eagerly. This was so easy. Something niggled at her, but the warmth of Regulus' tongue washed it away. Her hand slipped from his waist and down to his buttock. It was a different shape to James' – more round – but it was a nice difference.

They broke apart to breathe at the same time. Her bosom squashed against his hands as she panted. His breath was hot on her forehead and it smelled of toothpaste and sleep.

"Is there somewhere more private down here?" she asked.

He took several deep breaths before replying. "Yes. Yes, I think so." With obvious reluctance he released her breasts and took hold of the hand on his chest. He tiptoed back the way he had come and she walked with him to a tapestry of two battling cobras. There was something she liked about the way he walked. Regulus was graceful, without Sirius' swagger. James swaggered, too. It was one of the things she had first disliked about them both.

Regulus leant close to the tapestry and whispered something, glancing at her nervously as though concerned that she might have heard the password.

It rolled itself up and revealed an open door which they stepped through together into a small room entirely lined in emerald velvet. Soft cushions in a darker green covered the floor. The doorway closed again behind them.

"It's for studying," Regulus explained unconvincingly. "For Prefects."

Lily just nodded and squeezed the hand which still held hers. "Sit down?" she asked.

They sat on the floor cushions and she began to kiss him again. It felt natural to lean back, pulling him onto her, until they were both lying down. His hands found her breasts again. His erection pressed into her thigh. As she unbuttoned his robes, he kicked off his boots.

There were only a few fine hairs across his chest and it was less muscular than what she had seen of his brother's. His hips jerked, rubbing his arousal against her. His breathing was laboured. One hand shuddered its way down her body, over her hip, to pluck at the hem of her nightdress. She pushed him away for a moment so that she could pull it up and over her head. He stared entranced at her body.

She could smell herself. She smelled of old sweat and the fishy aftermath of the sex she'd had with James all those hours ago. She found her scent rank, but Regulus showed no signs of revulsion.

She grabbed his hand and put it back on her now-naked breast and he emitted a strangled groan. His eyes were huge and his skin flushed. She looked away from his face and concentrated on unfastening his trousers. His thumb brushed over her nipple. There was a pause and then his head dipped and he licked at it with the very tip of his tongue. She shivered.

"Hmm?" he asked. It sounded like a request for permission or approval.

"Lovely. Yes," she said.

His head lowered a fraction more and he tried sucking. She thrust a hand into his underwear. The head of his cock was sticky on the back of her hand. She grabbed hold and pulled it out. With his face still buried in her bosom, Regulus used both his hands to shove his waistband down over his arse. It really was a rather attractive bottom, very smooth and pale, bobbing up and down beyond his shoulder.

Her elbow was at the wrong angle, and his cock was the wrong shape. She let go and tried again. This time she managed to stroke his erection. She did it again, tightening her grip with each pull. She closed her eyes. His shoulder pushed hard against her ribs, he was heavy and sweaty. When his teeth scraped her nipple, she lifted his head and got her mouth to his. Her knees lifted and he shuffled up her body, breaking the kiss. Briefly, his eyes flicked up to her face, but there was no focus. His hands swept shakily over her skin, exploring until one of them found its way between her legs.

She pushed up against his palm, jerking her clit against it as two of his fingers wormed their way inside her. Her wet hand slipped off his cock. She let it drop to his balls, squeezing and caressing them. Their loud pants filled the small space. To avoid her own stink, she buried her nose in his hair and breathed in the sweat and shampoo and musky scalp smells of Regulus.

Suddenly, he stopped moving and sat back on his heels; a cold draft played over her belly and breasts. He took a moment to stare at her body laid out naked before him. Silently, she looked at his smooth, pale skin. Nothing like Sirius, really, not from here, not like this. But then, she had never lain beneath a naked Sirius. Perhaps James would better recognise the similarities between the brothers.

To stop herself from thinking about that, she grabbed Regulus' hip and eased his body back towards hers.

"Fucking hell," he whispered.

She parted her thighs even further and took his cock in her other hand. He dropped his weight down onto his hands, which sank between cushions on either side of her head. She guided him into her.

He groaned loudly, then – slowly - began to move. His movements sped up and soon his thrusts were wild, without rhythm or direction. Pinned under his pelvis, Lily did her best to grind her clit up against him to find her own satisfaction. Soon, though, Regulus was jerking so fast that she could not help but be propelled towards orgasm. She reached it just before he did, relishing its aftershocks as he thrashed on top of her, his rapid breaths heating her neck.

For a couple of minutes, he was a dead weight on her ribcage. Just as that started to be too uncomfortable, with one swift bound, he pushed himself up off her and pulled out. His come started to trickle out.

He sat upright against the wall and looked down on her. Starting to feel self-conscious, she drew her legs together. Sweat ran out from under her breasts. Staring at the green velvet ceiling, she pulled in several deep breaths.

Regulus released a breathy laugh. "I'd never done that before," he said.

"Never?" she asked, but even as she said it, she realised that she had already guessed that. There was something about his wonder and his eager energy. She hadn't wanted to recognise it, but it had been there.

"Never really ever done anything much like that. Not kissing or anything," he added.

Her guts churned. She had known, but she hadn't listened to her own warnings. He was too young, and her instinct had been telling her that. It really had been far too easy to seduce him. He was only a year below her, but even at his age, his brother had been swaggering and sneering with sexual experience. For as long as she had known Sirius, he had been knowing: corrupt and corrupting. She had confused the brothers; Regulus was nothing like Sirius. Now this poor boy had lost his innocence to satisfy her hurt, humiliated thirst for revenge. She sat up, pulling a cushion over her chest.

"Now," Regulus said, watching her, his voice suddenly crisp. "Tell me what it was that you were really up to down here. What exactly was it that you were so very eager to distract me from investigating?"

"Nothing!"

He snorted.

"It's not like that."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out." He reached over to his robes, which were splayed out where they had fallen. He pulled his wand out of the sleeve. "Are you going to tell Potter what I just did to you?"

Lily shrugged. That had been the whole point, of course, but now it no longer felt right. She felt ashamed of herself.

"You might as well," Regulus advised as he Summoned his clothing. "Because I'm going to let everybody know. I fucked the Head Girl. I fucked Potter's bird. That's so cool."

"Did you like it?" Lily asked.

"What? Yes. Of course." He pulled his trousers on. "Was I any good?" he checked, not looking at her.

"Not bad for a first time," she muttered. "I was angry with James. I'm really not hiding anything." She sighed. "I'm going to tell him. And I'll tell him you were better than him if you like. Only I'd rather you were a bit discreet. I don't really need any of the professors finding out or anything."

"Was I really better?"

She shrugged. She watched him pull his robes over his head, covering his almost hairless chest: too young, far too young. Putting on her nightie, she wondered what time it was. She didn't want any witnesses to her walk back to Gryffindor Tower. Exhaustion pulled through her in a wave.

"See you at the Prefect meeting," she muttered. "How do I open this door?"

He let her out and she padded on bare feet over the cold stones towards her own bed.


End file.
